The Animal I am now
by Team-Clearwater2009
Summary: Ron has gotten himself injured and the only way to save him is to make him a monster. M for later chappies. Angsty so if you don't like don't read. Kind of lines with twilight.R&R! Chapter two up. And it is longer than one I promise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ron's Back**_

**Ron waltz down the well known hallway of Hogwarts prepared to make his he stopped at the doors of the great hall he heard Dumbledore's voice boom his name and he walked into the great he could think about was seeing Harry and Hermione,he were already up were squeezing him in a tight hug. He hugged back and told them both how happy he was to see them. They sat down to eat but Ron couldn't , he knew he couldn't. He knew that he would not be able to, that it would make him sick and it was not even worth trying. He knew that Hermione would have questions and probably very un- Hermioneish comments but still it couldn't happen. He was one of them now ,he was a Blood- sucking animal, the thing he feared the most in the world (other than spiders of course). It would be different, he wouldn't just take crap that was given out or just sit in class and think about how much he was looking forward to **Quidditch**. He would pay attention but not only because of his newly improved concentration but as well the fact he would not be able to control his newly found senses if he was down wind from all the "Humans" on the field. All of it was terrible but if it was either this or death, it weighs out.**

"**Ronald aren't you hungry?" Asked Hermione in a sensual voice.**

"**Of course but I don't feel well." Replied Ron.**

"**Oh, well I'm sorry I was just…"**

**Hermione kept going and going and all Ron could do was try to refrain from looking at her face so she would not see the hunger in his eyes. He did not need her to see the monster he had become. He did not think that anyone had known except for of course the teachers which was logic and for other students safety. It was for his own and there own good.**


	2. Telling Hermione

Two weeks in and way too horrible, it was horrid for him to try and control this thirst. It was a burn in the back of his throat, a burn that he wanted nothing to do with. He wished it would go away, classes were torture, and he could not even look at the girl he loved because she smelled so good. He told himself it would go away, he tried to convince himself that maybe it was a dream or it was temporary. But unfortunately it was neither of those. The new Ronald Weasley knew nothing of human life or Human senses and feelings; he had to guess at it all. Classes were slow and his grades were good for once. This is where his friends began to worry for him and about him especially his two best friends. Harry and Hermione had been concerned since his first night back, for one Ron did not ever miss a meal, two he never skips the chance to insult Draco Malfoy, and as the person he was he NEVER got as good as grades as he was getting now.

Ron was walking down the hall when Hermione stopped him and drug him into an empty class room. She paced back and forth for a minute or so before looking at Ron and Screaming,

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU ARSE" Ron stared at her. He had never heard Hermione use such foul language.

"ANSWER ME YOU FOUL GIT!"

Ron gulped even though it was not necessary,

"Hermione, you wouldn't understand."

"I know you Ron and there is something wrong, you're different."

"I am but you won't understand why."

Hermione got extremely close to him and whispered,

"I will try to understand Ron." Ron could hear the tears in her shaky voice. He hated to make her cry so he gulped at the unnecessary air and replied,

"I'm a monster Hermione." She placed a hand on his chest and whispered,

"You could never be a monster Ron, never"

"You would hate me if I told you"

Hermione shook her head, "I could never hate you Ron, because I love you."

"I'm a vampire Hermione" She gasped and shook her head.

"There's no way" She spluttered out. He grabbed her hand whispered,

"Feel." He placed her hand over were his heart would have been, She gasped and began to cry. She knew better than to think he would have made it out of that battle by himself, all the injuries he with stood. She looked at him and whispered,

"I still love you." They brought their lips together softly. As they broke apart Ron whispered,

"I have to tell Harry." Hermione smiled and rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip.

"I'll help" With that their lips met once more before leaving the classroom hand in hand.


End file.
